


We are His and He is Ours

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [244]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Animals, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Series, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We are ageless, we are peerless, we are obedient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are His and He is Ours

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 18 August 2016  
> Word Count: 281  
> Prompt: 11. "Don’t say that."  
> Summary: We are ageless, we are peerless, we are obedient.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place nebulously after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: So my D20 is terribly perverse and insistent at times. Tonight was one of those times. I rolled IT and got an 11, which is the hellhounds. I rolled a second time for another character to work with and got 11 again. Taking the hint, I went to look at my prompt. You guessed it! Number 11. And then I got stuck on what to write, but this just came bubbling up to the surface and I went with it. I love the comparison of religion and justice with regard to a person's beliefs. I wholeheartedly accept that James Shay is a lapsed Catholic who transferred his spiritual beliefs to the tenets of his job. Justice is every bit as powerful as spirituality, and far easier for someone to concretely believe.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

From the first, we have been here. We are ageless, we are peerless, we are obedient. We are always three, always intertwined in ways that humans cannot understand. We have taken more forms than you may realize, always lurking in the shadows, always ready for the Master's bidding. 

We are alive, but cannot truly die.

Until one of us did die at the hands of a man with no faith in anything that we hold any sway over. He claims that he believes in nothing, but we know that's not true. He believes in his weapon and the justice system for which he fights daily. His weapon is a sacred relic to him, whether he chooses to see it that way or not. His belief in justice borders on that of the religious ecstatic at times. In the moment when he took one of us, his belief was perhaps at the strongest in his life, and so we became two…

It was only with the Master's urgent and fervent wish for the serpent in human guise to die that our triad was reunited. The Master has always had the power to control us with the slightest whim. His need was strong enough that night that we could have decimated all those assembled without breaking into a sweat. That the alpha and beta females also felt the same desire, to lesser extents, only provided us with more stamina than we would normally have.

The balance of power shifted that night, firmly in the Master's realm of influence. As ever, we will be his guardians, his enforcers, his eyes and ears when he has such need.

We are his, and he is ours.


End file.
